Trip to the amusement part
by himeoozora
Summary: What could happen if the Manga event took another turn A short one shot for ShinKido which is based on a true story!


**Author's note:** Aaaa another short story for ShinKido lovers! ;u; This one is based on a true story that happened to my friend when she visited the amusement park with her family! xD I was inspired by tumbr user _stahlion_ to write something about Kido being afraid of the Roller Coaster and that day when I told my friends about what I want to write she told me about what happened to her and BAM! I wrote this! xD

Ahem, I hope you'll have fun~ I felt it was kinda rushed but I hope you guys will condones the light slips and enjoy my story~

_**{{P.s: I don't own the characters, only the plot.}}**_

…

It all started when he woke up that day. When his tired eyes caught a glimmer of white, and when he forced them open to find himself lying on a bed that wasn't his. When he woke up and met a whole new group of _real people_ –other than his own mother and sister. He has been told about what happened after he lost consciousness and what happened to his sibling and how she met the same group. And since he now knows about their tiny secret; he had to join them, too. He was the seventh member, and the android girl stuck in his Smartphone was the sixth, how irony. How did _all_ of this happen in the only day he decided to go out?

After they finished explaining everything to him, Ene reminded him of the promise they had: visiting the amusement park after they buy a new laptop –which they haven't done yet. The NEET sighed deeply as he remembered all what he have been through up until this very moment. "Ugh, fine. Since it was a promise…"

…

They headed to the said place; everyone was looking forward to spend a fun day together with the new members, everyone but a certain NEET. The area was quite crowded since the place was inaugurated not so long ago. The little white-haired girl –who was holding Momo's hand shyly– pointed her finger up at something high –he assumed it was some kind of game that caught her attention, maybe some balloons? She seemed to be that kind of a girl, anyway.

To his great luck, the first thing they decided to try out –which is what Mary pointed at earlier– was the Roller Coaster, perfect. He tried to back away and give any kind of excuse as soon as he realized that the game is something related with high altitudes, but the members insisted on bringing him with them; so the full-group can enjoy their time together.

As they waited for their turn in a queue, Shintaro noticed that he wasn't the only 'nervous' one about the ride –the leader was, too. Maybe she's not as scary as he thought earlier that day, actually she's pretty normal comparing to his first impression of her.

It was already their turn, everyone distributed on the dual seats. Since Momo wanted to sit next to her new friend –Mary, and since Seto and Kano ended up sitting next to each other; Shintaro had no other choice but to sit next to the Danchou on the first two seats. She sat firmly on the seat, hands pressed to the sides. She seemed pretty nervous but the forced smile on her face was telling another story. _'Stop acting strong… ugh.' _He murmured to himself as he claimed to sit next to her. He wouldn't blame her for that, really. He was really nervous himself, after all.

"A, ah. It's okay, you know… it can't be thing bad…" an awkward laughter followed those lines. He turned off his Smartphone to exclude any kind of unnecessary annoyance.

The leader blinked a few times in return. _'Is he trying to comfort me? Really?'_ a smirk tugged her lips. "Wh, why would say this? I, I am fine, y'know…"

His reply was interrupt by the noise of the safety lever dropping in front of his upper body. He pulled it down to progress the safety precautions. With a light 'click' everything was fixed in place. He gulped thickly as the train moved forward –but wait, there's something wrong…

To his side, the girl settling next to him was having a serious problem, the lever simply refused to be fixed in its right place! "Sh, Shintaro, help me!" she whispered and panicked.

"D, don't worry. Wait I'll try to do it…" he tried pushing it up and down few times but nothing worked.

"Aaa, I am going to dieee!" whined the Danchou.

"W, wait! Maybe we can call for help–" as he turned his head he realized that the train is already in the middle of its way to the first plateau on their ride, but that didn't stop him from trying. "Hey!" He yelled. "Stop it! We have a problem here!" he shouted but the noises of the machine were covering his voice.

"No, no, NNOOO!" she tried to tighten her grip on the lever but it was too loose she knew she'd fall with the first loop. "I shouldn't have agreed to ride. I shouldn't have come here in the first place!"

Before he could reply, the train already reached the top of the first curve. It paused for a brief moment before starting the first sky falling of this round.

As a spontaneous reaction, the NEET's right arm reached and wrapped around the other's waist, pulling her closer. He was terrified by the sudden movement, but at the same time he thought that helping this person was more important. Her life is now between his hands –probably.

The train's rush downward didn't last long until it rose to spin though the first loop. In the mixed screams of fear and joy, his grip tightened around her waist and his left hand reached to grab the upper part of her left arm. He closed his eyes in order to not show how scared he was, but his hands were shaking, already. He couldn't tell whether it was because of the great pressure he's putting on his fragile, non-athletic arms, or was it simply because he was just terrified?

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, he didn't really want to play the role of a hero, but he had to help his 'new friend', after all.

The loop finally came to an end and they somehow managed to survive through it. He opened his eyes and glanced at the other girl, messy hair and terrified expression was what his eyes met. He thought that she looked kind of cute, especially with those pink tanned cheeks. "A, are you alright?" he questioned, not allowing his grip to loose at any coast. A light nod came as a respond. That peaceful moment didn't last long until another rough spin disturbed. _'God! Can't this ride become any worse?_'

And like that, they spent their ride, between screams and cries. Near the end of the tour, those voices became blurry for the NEET for an unknown reason. The nervousness he felt at the beginning of the ride somehow faded away. It felt as if he was now used to this, to all over-speed, and rough slams. The girl next to him was still yelling in terror, eyes shut and tears floating all around her face. Yet, his grip was still tight, somehow. And now he just noticed that she was grabbing the hand which surrounded her waist, and the other was clutched into his other hand's wrist. Probably this was an innocent reaction caused by terror, but for how long exactly did they stay like this? This ride is taking too long to end for sure.

He closed his eyes and prayed for this hell to come to an end; it was too much pressure on him to keep a grip on the girl and he felt that he's about to let her at any moment! Thank god his prayers have been answered and the game stopped few seconds later. He took a deep breath as the train started to slow down. "Finally…" he muttered and glanced up at the leader next to him. "That was a close call, wasn't it?" he chuckled lightly, noticing that the other was still shaking. He tried to pull off his hands but she was too scared to let it go. "U, uhm, K, Kido… It's okay now… you can let me go…"

"O, oh! S, sorry" she freed the other's hands as the levers started to rise, allowing the passenger to get off the Coaster.

…

The next think they did was to complain to the administration about what happened to him and his new friend back there, and how dangerous that could've been, too. After they walked out of the office to meet with the others again, he felt something tugging his jersey from behind. Spinning his body, he faced the same girl that accompanied him through what happened earlier.

"I, umm… th, thank you… for, y'know… saving my life, and such…" she was facing the ground when she muttered those words.

"I did what I had to do. There's no need to thank me." A one-sided smiled tugged the NEET's lips as he replied.

As she heard those words she raised her head to face him properly, a happier expression was what her face offered. "C'mon. Let's head back, then." She smiled lightly as she placed her hands back into her hoodie pockets, a light hint of pink was still placed on her cheeks.

"Sure do."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Hm?"

"P, please don't mention what happened earlier to anyone… okay?"

"Of course, of course." _'If they hadn't seen everything yet…'_

…


End file.
